Animated Legends Unite
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: This is a HUGE Crossover Fan-Fiction that brings together all my favorite Cartoon, Anime, Comic Book & Video Game Characters. I own NOTHING I used in this. If I did, would I be writing this?
1. Chapter 1

Animated Legends Unite

By

White Lego Ninja

Standard Disclaimer: (Only in Chapter 1) I own nothing I used in this story, save the Original Characters I created myself. This story is for Entertainment-of myself AND I hope LOTS of fans-purposes only. Though I'm such a HUGE fan of ALL of them that I wish I did. Honestly, if I owned all the stuff in this fic, would I have to sit here and write fan-fictions about them all?

Quick Synopsis: Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon Villainess) absorbs the Doom phantom to return from the dead and unite the villains from Double Dragon, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Spider Riders, James Bond Jr, &amp; Legend of Zelda to rewrite history and rule the universe.

Author's notes: I chose to use Sailor Pluto's Japanese civilian name, because I liked it better. Also, there's a character that will get some powers from each hero. Need ideas for names of Hunter and Sparkle's daughter, Sailor Moon's baby, &amp; Ash &amp; Misty's girl. Otherwise I don't own Violet Ketchum, Princes Serena Steele or Rini. Lastly: Author's notes at the bottom are very important. DO NOT SKIP OVER THEM!

Prologue: The summoning part 1

Alaska, 1991

The winds howled through the barren landscape, blowing snow in their wake. But what happened next would've thrown any onlookers into panic.

The ground cracked from a small earthquake. Black smoke slowly flowed upwards from the pit.

(Ninja Gaiden 2, NES: Cutscene 6 theme kicks up)

Below the thick layers of ice, a lone figure seemed to appear in the room from nowhere. She wore a long black dress. Her long red hair draped over the horns sticking up from her shoulders.

"Finally, I've returned to my throne room," Beryl mused, "but having used all my strength, I don't have enough strength to resurrect my followers. You would think that the Doom Phantom's power would make me strong enough to summon them."

She went to go back to her throne and think up a plan, when she felt her stomach tighten. She doubled over and vomited onto the floor.

"What… is this… illness I feel?" Beryl panted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She closed her eyes and reached inside herself.

She felt 2 life energies inside her: Her own and—

No! Was it possible? The doom phantom's energy, in _her_ body, in _that_ form?

"A child with that sort of power will certainly give that Moon brat the scare she deserves."

Queen Beryl then concentrated her magic on conjuring a shadowy figure into the room.

The figure took its position before the dark monarch.

"Go find me the darkest, most feared villains in the modern world!"

The figure bowed to his mistress before turning and vanishing from sight.

"That Moon brat will suffer pain beyond her wits, and the universe will be mine! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

# # #

Setsuna lay in bed, reading a book on Greek Mythology: the God of Time to be exact. Then again she was the keeper of Time wasn't she?

Suddenly, she shivered as though a cold chill had blown through the room.

"A time tremor?" Setsuna was stunned to have felt something so strong.

Standing to her full height, she took out her power stick and transformed into her alter-ego: Sailor Pluto.

"There's no time to waste! I must open a doorway and summon together the bravest heroes in the land!"

After she opened the portal, Sailor Pluto shakily stepped inside, praying that nothing too severe happened to Serena.

"Let the Moon power protect you and the Small Lady, Sailor Moon."

Prologue complete! Ideas are welcome for whoever thinks what should happen next, so please don't be shy. Step up and tell me what you think should happen. To give me ideas is to be part of the story yourself!


	2. Chapter 2

Animated Legends Unite

by

White Lego Ninja

Chapter 1: The Summoning part 2: Dreams, Duels, and… Diapers?

In Yu-Gi-Oh Universe:

Yugi tossed his head as he slept, the Millennium Puzzle glowing bright.

'_Yugi? Are you all right?'_ Yami asked from his Spirit Chamber, worried for his host's safety.

(Yugi's Dream)

_Standing atop Kaiba's Duel Tower, hehad Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon ready._

"_Reveal facedown card, my Double Spell magic card!" Yami shouted with determination. "This card allows me to duplicate the effects of all spells you played last turn, including Monster Reborn and Power Bond."_

'_Wait,' Yugi's voice said, 'Power Bond? I've never heard of that card before.'_

"_First, I'll bring Buster Blader back from my card Graveyard." A muscular warrior in purple garb and carrying a heavy sword appeared. "Now with Power Bond I'll fuse my Dark Magician into my Buster Blader."_

_As the two disappeared in the white light, an evil chuckle came from the figure standing across from Yami._

_As the light dissipated, the figure who e]appeared was Dark Magician, but his robes now had gold, armor-like lining to them, he wore gloves over his hands, and his staff had a saber blade where the green orb once rested. (5800 Attack)_

"_Behold the power of Dark Paladin, the ultimate mystical swordsman!" Yami shouted._

"_You better control your anger, or I can summon my monster."_

"_How do you mean you can summon your monster? What is it? Tell me!" Then from in his mind, Yugi's voice asked: 'Who is that? That voice doesn't sound like Kaiba at all.'_

_As though hearing Yami's unspoken thought, the figure answered: "My name is Vetrix. And with these cards," (he activated "Heraldry Reborn" and "Thirst for Compensation",) I'll have just what I need to summon-"_

(End of Dream)

Yugi snapped awake and had to shield his eyes from the bright light in the room.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

From the light, a female voice said: "Get dressed and follow me quickly. Save your questions for later."

After dressing in his usual school uniform, Yugi grabbed his deck and Duel Disk, and followed the mysterious woman into the portal.

# # #

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Universe: Duel Academy:

Jaden and Syrus were in their dorm room, Alexis was standing in the doorway.

"Don't do it Jaden," Alexis said, holding a sobbing Syrus, "If you do it, Crowler wins."

"Please Jay, stop and reconsider."

"My mind's made up Sy, Alexis. I'm going to get out of here." Then, as an afterthought, he turned to Syrus and added: "Want me to help you pack a bag Sy? If I leave you here alone, Crowler would have a ball pushing you around."

"This is ridiculous!" Alexis snapped. "If either or both of you decides to leave, then… I'll be go to the Shadow Realm if you think I'm staying behind."

But before Alexis could go to her dorm room to get a bag, a sudden light appeared in the room.

"Whoa! What in the Steam Gyroid?" Syrus asked as a basket appeared from the doorway.

"It looks like a…" Alexis trailed off as she leaned over the basket. Jaden knelt beside her.

"Come quickly my young friends," called a voice from the same light through which the basket appeared.

"I haven't even packed yet," Alexis said, dumbfounded.

"Worry about your luggage later," called the voice again.

"What do we do Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I'd rather take my chances with the woman than worrying about you two," Alexis firmly stated.

"All in favor of the mystery portal, raise your hands." After a few moments of silence, Jaden shruged. "Okay then, let's just go.."

Together, the three stepped through the portal…

# # #

Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Universe: Tenjo house:

Yuma, Tori, Dextra, Kite, Shark, Orbital and Astral were awestruck to hear Hart could have such a dream.

(Hart's Dream)

_He was standing in a hospital as it rained outside. He just watched the door to the Care Unit. Yuma, Tori, Kite and Dextra were watching the doors like something large and evil was going to smash through them._

"_Better be careful," called a pair of voices, "or we'll get to you."_

(End of Dream)

"What could it me-mean, Ma-Master Hart?" Orbital asked.

"Quiet Orbital," Kite said, holding Hart close.

"You and me, in a hospital?" Tori asked Yuma, gently gripping his hand.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash in the room. Two baskets appeared, and a female voice called: "Take them and follow me."

"Whoa! This is all kinds of weird," Tori said.

"Hey! That's usually my line Tori!" Yuma snapped as he gently picked up one of the baskets. Kite and Dextra reached for the other.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hart asked, beads of sweat on his brow.

"I'l explain myself later. Hurry!"

Not wanting to worsen matters by lingering, the group stepped into the portal.

# # #

Pokemon Universe: Pallet Town:

Ash was waiting for Nurse Joy to return with Good News. Team Rocket, (that is to say: Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy,) had tried to steal some toys and bottles from some babies in the park. A small but determined Pichu, who had appeared from seemingly nowhere, had gotten itself zapped whilst trying to help Ash's Pikachu give them the shock of their lives. (Seriously, how much more electricity can those losers take?) Misty, Brock, Max, May, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie, who each had come to visit him in his home town, were getting worried. Meloetta, for whatever reason, had come to visit Ash too, and was sitting on his shoulder, opposite of Pikachu. Ash hadn't spoken a word since the Care Unit doors closed.

"Pika-Pi?" Pikachu asked from his shoulder. (That's how Pikachu says "Ash")

"What's up buddy?" Ash asked before gazing about at everyone staring at him. He was spared having to think up an answer, or an excuse in his case, when he heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. The doors slid open, and in walked:

"Ever so beautiful Officer Jenny, come to the rescue again!" Brock exclaimed with hearts in his eyes as usual. This was always the case whenever he saw her or Nurse Joy.

"Hi kids," Jenny said, "hope nothing too dangerous has gone on." No one seemed to notice the basket she was carrying.

Just then, the Care Unit doors slid open.

"The good news: The Pichu is going to be all right. The bad news: I have no idea where it came from."

"Neither do we," Misty admitted. Togepei gazed up at Misty with sad eyes.

"Funny, I don't know where this came from either," Jenny said, showing them all the basket.

"Officer Jenny, what in the world?" Nurse Joy was puzzled.

"I was just riding my motorcycle on routine patrol, when suddenly I saw this lying on the corner of the street. I felt it would be best if I got the little one here in case it needed medical attention." Officer Jenny started sweating as she finished her story.

Before anyone could say a word, a bright light appeared.

"Bring the basket and follow me," called a female voice.

"Whoever that voice belongs to must have such an amazing appearance!" Brock lost it again, earning himself an elbow to the ribs by Misty.

"This sounds like it could be dangerous," Joy stated, uncertainty all over her features.

"Just the children and their pokemon," the voice called.

"Well buddy, are you ready?" Ash asked, though not in his usual cheerful manner. Pikachu nodded in response anyhow.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll be right here," Serena said, taking Bonnie's hand.

Together, Ash and friends, Brock carrying the basket, stepped into the portal…

To be Continued…

W.L.N.: Whew! Half way there.

Setsuna: Why do I keep opening the portal but not coming through?

W.L.N.: Because it saves you time?

Ash: Don't worry Setsuna. I'm sure we'll see more of you later.

Bonnie: Maybe when all of us are together, then we get to see you.

Hunter: When will we get to se Link?

W.L.N.: Saving him for last, just need to get James Bond Jr. and his friends, the Double Dragons, and the Spider Riders.

Aryll: Why save us for last?

Link: Because we're the best!

Hart: By everyone. Keep reading and reviewing.

Cheers!

White Lego Ninja


	3. Chapter 3

Animated Legends Unite

by

White Lego Ninja

Author's Notes: Well, here we are again. So close to getting everyone together! I'm just sorry I can't exactly update my stories weekly. Also: Need ideas for race scenarios for my story: "Wacky Races 2014"

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: The Summoning part 3: Shadows, Spies, and Spiders.

James Bond Jr Universe:

James, Phoebe, Gordo, I.Q., and Tracy were standing outside the Warfield Academy main building. Apparently, I.Q. had been lost in thought all morning. He'd told his friends about a dream he had involving people who could:

"'Wield magic'"? Phoebe asked, confused.

"Magic? Ho ho! Chill out man." Gordo lightly punched I.Q. in the arm.

"I don't mean to be infantile, but that's what I saw," I.Q. defended himself.

"James?" Tracy gently tapped his shoulder.

"I don't get it. One moment I was alone, the next I was surrounded by… children."

"You too?" Gordo asked in disbelief.

Before anyone could answer, Mr. Milbanks entered the room.

"Daddy, hi there!" Tracy hugged him gently around his shoulders.

"Hello Tracy," he said gently. Turning to James he said: "Bond, your assignment is due tomorrow. Finish it or it's detention for you." He walked away before anyone answered.

Before anyone could speak, a bright light flashed in the room.

"What in the world is that?" I.Q. asked, shielding his eyes.

"Come with me quickly."

"Who in the world is that?" Gordo asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know," Phoebe said, "but her voice is beautiful."

"Come on group, I think we should folow her." Nodding at James' words, the five stepped into the vortex.

# # #

Double Dragon Universe: Metro City: Dragon Dojo:

Billy and Jimmy Lee were teaching Danny and Jason to meditate, while Marion watched with interest.

"You must clear your mind of all troubling thoughts," Billy firmly instructed. Jimmy, however, was having a tougher time than he cared to let show.

(Jimmy's Dream)

_He was standing in the Shadow Dojo, facing the Black Flame._

'_Do I go in, or do I wait for old Shadow breath to show?'_

"_Wait, and the brat freezes, make a move and she gets it!" The female voice spoke sternly, seeming to come from everywhere at once._

"_Never, ever, give up!" called a young male voice he didn't recognize._

(End of Dream)

"Jimmy? You all right?" Jason asked. Jimmy snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh? What?" Jimmy turned to face Marion and his brother. "Sorry guys. It's that dream again."

"Who were you trying to save?" Marion asked. Before anyone could speak, Jimmy screamed as a bright light flashed.

"You want to find out who were in your vision, follow me." a female voice stated sternly.

"Wow!" Billy was too puzzled to speak.

"If it means action, let's go!" Marion pounded her palm with her other fist.

"Well, I guess I could give Shadow Master another clobbering," Jimmy said, smirking slyly. Together, Marion and the Dragon Claw Dagger and Dragon Saber equipped Double Dragons went into the light…

# # #

Spider Riders Universe: Inner World: Arachna Castle:

Hunter Steele pounded on Princess Sparkle's door again.

"Sparkle! Sparkle, Open up!"

Corona, Igneous, Magma, and Aqune stepped over to Hunter, eyes drooping.

"What in the Inner World is all the racket?" Corona asked, yawning.

It's Sparkle. I heard her crying earlier, so I got worried."

"But you didn't have to wake everyone else up with your yelling," Shadow chastized from Manacle Space.

"Shut up Shadow," Hunter shot back with annoyance, just before Sparkle opened her door. She had tear-streaked eyes, like she'd been crying.

"Hunter? What's everyone yelling… What's everyone standing around my bedroom door for?"

"Are you all right, Sparkle?" Corona asked, gently hugging the little one.

"It was a terrible dream," Sparkle sobbed. She grabbed Hunter's shoulders, sobbing into his chest.

"Aww, it's all right, Sparkle," Hunter soothed, gently rubbing her back.

"Tell us what you saw, perhaps it was nothing," Igneous encouraged.

(Sparkle's Dream)

_She stood alone before a giant figure, a pink bundle in her arms._

"_Only you remain, little Spider Rider," chided the deep voice from the female figure._

_She raised her hands, black, lightning-like energy crackling from her fingertips. She prepared to attack-_

(End of Dream)

"Whoa," Hunter breathed, awestruck.

Suddenly, there was a bright light glowing. The Spider Riders shielded their eyes. Hunter, who noticed the three little bundles in blankets, recovered first.

"Who or what are you?" Then, as an afterthought, he asked: "Who are these little tykes?"

Everything will be explained in time. Please follow me," said a female voice from the vortex.

"All right! A new adventure. Bring it!" Hunter punched his palm with his Manacle arm.

"Always rushing into battle," Shadow sighed. Together, Hunter, Sparkle, Igneous, Corona, Magma and Aqune stepped slowly into the portal.

To be Continued…

A/N: Wow! I did it! Only Legend of Zelda characters Next chapter is one of the parts I've been waiting to write. Hoping this story has been as much fun for you to read as it's been for me to write.

Link: Hunter sounds a lot like me, minus the ability to analyze the situation.

Hunter: I heard that!

Sailor Moon: If he has the appetite he has, some might say he's like me.

Iris: Like Ash too. You three will get along great.

Yuma: Four of us!

Jaden: Five actually!

W.L.N.: (Sighs) Bye everyone. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Animated Legends Unite

by

White Lego Ninja

Author's Notes: Just a few messages to some fellow Fan-Fiction authors who inspired me:

To Dakari-King Mykan: Please tell me you didn't delete your "Sailor Moon Legend of Zelda" story just because! I LOVED IT TOO MUCH! Also: It's one of the stories that inspired me to do my fan-fictions.

To Richforce: I LOVE your story "Adventures in Parenthood" so much. I want to ask: Could I possibly do a sort of continuation of it? Also: Could I perhaps borrow Karen if I don't think up a name for Sailor Moon's baby or decide to use Rini first?

To AngelMoon Girl: LOVE "A Mother's Love Never Changes" and "Snapshots of the Royals"

GeCeynkaltUp7: I love your Spider Riders stories. Especially "To be Strong", "The Nightmare", "The Fever", "Innocent Love" &amp; the sequel of it: "Blissful Days" But what in the world happened to "Trouble at the Fortress"?

To Tailsmo4ever: Can't get enough of "Chaos Infinity" &amp; the swquel: "Sailor Moon Adventure Battle" Glad you finished them, yet sad.

To acalon-usagi: "The Fairy Ocarina"? Such a cute story about Saria caring for Baby Link. For an "Immortal Child" shall we say, she has quite the Maternal Instincts. Might I ask if you would do another such story?

To Xelfi4ever: LOVE "The Legend of the Fellowship"! Keep going with that, please! Hilarious jokes!

Lastly, to KayBlue: Love your "Three Dads and a little Rini" Inspired me to do a sort of "3 Men and a Baby" story myself. I eagerly await the end-hopefully a Happy one-of that one. Love Rini as a baby, with Serena's blonde hair and blue eyes yet.

Yami: (Yells from distance) "Are you finished with acknowledgements? Aryll's acting like a real baby in here!"

Aryll: (Does rather good imitation of a baby cry)

W.L.N: Well, since I DID mention everyone I wanted to, on with the story.

Chapter 4: The Summoning part 5: Sailing the Surge

Legend of Zelda Universe: Kokiri Forest:

"Don't do it, Big Brother," Aryll groggily pleaded with Link, who was strapping his sword over his chest.

"Hey! Listen!" Navi called from Link's pocket. "Do you think Ganon's up to no good again?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out." Link stated firmly.

"Please, please let me go with you," Aryll pleaded, "I'm scared of being here all alone."

"I told you three times already, you can't come along."

"What's the problem with brining her?" Saria called from the doorway. She was carrying a satchel over her shoulder. "Besides, if we bring her along, she won't have to be scared because she won't be alone, and we can protect her." Sighing, Link helped pack a satchel for Aryll.

# # #

In the Temple of Time, Link played the Ocarina of Time before the altar, while Saria gently held Aryll.

When the Door of Time opened, the three youths were greeted by a tall figure in a fuku. She carried a staff in one hand, and a blanketed bundle in the other.

"Ah Good, you took your vision seriously," said Sailor Pluto.

(Link's Dream)

_He was standing in what he assumed was Hyrule Castle, staring at an altar. On which there was a blanketed bundle, and a rather evil looking sword._

"_Get it, Big Brother!" called a red-haired girl. Glancing to his left, Link saw a blond boy in a blue school uniform racing up to the altar._

_A woman wearing a black dress stepped up to the altar, hungrily staring at the sword._

(End of Dream)

Link drew the Kokiri Sword and stood fast.

"Who are you?"

"Do not be alarmed, Hero of Time," Pluto soothed. She rested her hand on the Master Sword's pommel. "There is great evil afoot, and the Time Gates have been broken open."

"How could he do that?" Saria asked, her hand over her mouth.

"I shall explain later, with the help of an old friend of mine." Sailor Pluto held up her staff, and a vortex opened behind her. "Follow me through here."

"What do you think she wants?" Aryll asked Link and Saria.

"She said Ganon's afoot. Maybe she can help us." Saria said, patting Aryll's shoulder. Together, the three youths followed Sailor Pluto through the vortex…

A/N: Whew! Finally got everyone together. Next chapter they all meet Queen Serenity, and maybe we see what Serena's up to. Can't decide though: Bring Queen Serenity back now, or have her appear in Spirit Form?

Need reviews, inside which readers give me ideas on which Heroes/Villains have children, &amp; what each little one's name/gender is.

Link: (Walks in rubbing Aryll's back) "See Sis? She finally got to us."

Aryll: (Sobs and wipes away her tears) "I'm sorry I got so impatient."

(Hart hugs her gently)

Hart: "She just needs time. Hopefully the next chapters will start getting longer."

W.L.N: Bye everyone, until next time. Read and Review or I won't post any more chapters.

Cheers!

White Lego Ninja


	5. Chapter 5

Animated Legends Unite

by

White Lego Ninja

Author's Notes: I am sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I was caught up in some affairs that are none of my biz.

Also, I created one account, but forgot the password. Then I gave my account the wrong name. So, until I can delete the other account, (which I don't ever use anyhow,) I might just call this one White Dragon Ninja (Like the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal card, since I have a White Lego Ninja account I can't use)

Wow! At long last, the gang's all together. This chapter we meet Queen Serenity, and we might even get to see what Serena's up to. Just a fair warning: Expect plenty of changes in the music that plays.

To System X: As much as I Hate to disappoint you-or ANYONE for that matter-I am Not going to use Halo characters in my story.

To whoever did their story: A Sonic &amp; Sailor Moon crossover, I think it had a girl named Jennifer &amp; the doctor had to deliver her early so she wouldn't get hurt, (I really wish I could think of the name of it,) what in the Moon Kingdom happened to it?!

To whoever did their Sailor Moon/Pokemon AU Crossover versions of 'The Lion King' &amp; 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride', I miss reading that.

I know I said I wasn't going to post anymore if I didn't get reviewed last chapter, but this is one of the chapters I've been waiting-eagerly if not patiently-to post.

This is your LAST CHANCE to help me think of the Heroes'/Villains' children's names/genders. Think long &amp; hard, and tell me in your Reviews, or guess what I'm gonna stop doing?

I know I only mentioned 9 Fandoms, but I might want to use Holly Hobbie and her Friends in this. Hey! I've read Fan-Fictions that didn't even have a Disclaimer at the start, so… Just go with it!

I'm sure some of you must be thinking: 'Aryll from Wind Waker, with Saria &amp; Ocarina of Time Link?' It's simple enough: It's Fan-Fiction, My Story, MY Rules, so there!

Finally: If you remember Aryll, Sparkle, Bonnie and Alexis, you've seen all of my choices for who should get all the powers skills and such from each of the others. So, as well as the names/genders of the children, you must also help me decide who becomes: Sailor Blue Moon.

Fun Fact: First I thought I should call her Sailor New Moon. Then, I thought about the stages of the cycle and figured: 'Nah, that stage is the entire dark side of the moon. I want to use a stage that you can actually see.' Then it hit me: Blue Moon, That's it!

Queen Serenity: (walks in holding a blanketed bundle) What's all the yelling about?

W.L.N.: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake her.

Queen Serenity: You didn't, but please keep your voice down before you do. I just got her to sleep.

W.L.N.: (Whispers) On with the story.

Chapter 4: Gathering, and the Legend of the Moon Kingdom.

She opened her eyes, gasping in surprise. She could breathe again. She stood up and looked around at the ruins of her once beautiful sovereignty. Then she remembered what happened: She'd lost everything she held close to her heart when Queen Beryl attacked: her people, her court, but most painful of all, she'd lost her only child, Serena.

She'd lost everything that terrible night.

From at her side, a female voice said: "Forgive me your Majesty, but we will be expecting visitors, and plenty of them."

Serenity turned to Sailor Pluto and nodded in understanding.

# # #

(Fist of the North Star, Heart of Madness, 8 bit version kicks up)

From various places around the kingdom ruins, bright lights began to flash. Varying numbers of people filed through them.

"What in Din's Fire?" Link asked as Aryll held his hand.

"It looks like some sort of…kingdom," IQ speculated, cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

"What happened here? It's completely destroyed." Yami's eyes began to sting as the tears threatened to fall.

Sparkle clung close between Aqune and Corona, nervously gazing at the bundles in each of their arms.

"Whoa, guys! Look!" Hunter pointed up to the starry sky. Where a person would normally see the Moon, the Earth hung there.

"But that's Earth," Misty said, holding Togepi protectively.

"That means…" Hart was too scared to finish his sentence. Though no one heard him say it aloud, he was more worried about the bundle in Dextra's arms.

"I sense a presence here," Astral commented. Yuma nodded.

"I think someone's here too Astral."

As the Heroes gathered closer to the altar in the center, they all took notice of one another.

"Who's your pet?" Link asked, eyeing Pikachu as Ash stepped up to him.

"What's with the flute?" Ash replied, scratching his head.

"What's with the oversized watch?" Hunter asked Yami, patting it with his left hand.

"What's that accessory you have on?" Yami inquired, touching Hunter's manacle.

Eyeing Bonnie, Hart lifted his hand as though to place it on her shoulder, but hesitated. Bonnie giggled, blushing.

"Oh it's ok, I won't bite." Taking his hand she added, "I'm Bonnie."

"Hi! Hart Tenjo." Hart gently shook her hand, relaxing.

From off to the side a voice called: "Oh good, you're all here." The group tensed. That wasn't the voice they all heard calling them.

"Who are you?" Billy asked: One hand (Right) gripping his sword, the other (Left) on Marion's shoulder.

The figure stepped forth and walked toward the center of the altar. She was wearing a pure white royal gown, and had hair as pure white as her gown, done in odangos on both sides and ball-shaped buns on the top, that reached her heels. Brock lost his cool again, and was gripping his chest as though he was having a heart attack.

"What be the name of such a beautiful maiden such as thee?" he asked.

"My name is Queen Serenity. Welcome." The figure bowed to the Heroes.

"Where are we?" Aryll asked aloud what Sparkle and Bonnie were too scared to say, but were obviously thinking.

"The place where you all stand is the Moon." Hart gasped at her words, starting to shiver heavily. Queen Serenity continued: "These are the ruins of a once beautiful and prosperous kingdom that existed during the Silver Millennium."

"Whoa whoa, pause game for a soda break," Jimmy said with a little too much emotion than he wanted to. "There was a kingdom, on the Moon?!"

"Would you believe there's a hidden world inside the Earth?" Hunter, being his usual self, (and ignoring Shadow's chiding,) asked with a big grin. "There are kingdoms in there too!"

"Saria Aryll and I come from a distant planet called Legora, where we live near a kingdom called Hyrule." Link stated.

Queen Serenity cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Sorry Milady," Billy said, bowing to the Lunar Sovereign.

"Before most of you were born, but four thousand years after your time Atem," (Yami stared wide-eyed at the Lunar queen,) "the Solar System was a happy peaceful place known as the Silver Millennium. I lived there with my people."

"Wow. Talk about your Ancient History," Jimmy mused, gazing at Yami.

"Ahem. I'll share my story with you later." Yami, who had appeared in Spirit Form to hear the tale, gazed down to his feet, blushing slightly.

"Gather round, children, and I will share the legend of the past with you." As she lifted her hands upward, a bright shiny light engulfed them all. When the light dimmed, they were seeing the Moon Kingdom as though it had never been damaged.

(Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse: "Evergreen" theme kicks up)

"_A thousand years ago, the Solar System was a happy peaceful place known as the Silver Millennium. The Moon Kingdom was the center of the Utopia, and the happiest place of all. Each planet, including Earth, had its own kingdom, but aside from Earth, each kingdom had a royal princess. These young ladies were also chosen to be warriors called the Sailor Scouts."_

_The sky shone bright with colorful fireworks as the people danced to beautiful soft music playing._

"_There were nightly parties where everyone danced, laughed, and watched the fireworks. I of course raised my precious daughter, Serena, to follow in my footsteps and rule the Moon after I passed on. But most of her time she spent staring at the Earth. She'd fallen in love with the young prince from there, and hoped to marry him someday."_

_Sure enough, as the group gazed out to the balcony, they saw a girl of fifteen who stood up to Queen Serenity's chest, with yellow blonde hair done in the same style as the queen._

"_Serena," called a voice from below. The princess gazed down to see a young gentleman in armor and a cape standing there._

"_Darien. You are here."_

"_I have bad news princess," Darien said._

"_You cannot come to the ball?" Serena asked._

"_It is worse than that I'm afraid," Darien answered. "Terrible things have been occurring on Earth since an evil presence took over."_

"_Then you must go," Serena stated, trying to sound brave._

"_Yes but by the time I get back home, it could already be too late. A mysterious evil queen called Beryl appeared from nowhere, and her warriors are strong, perhaps unbeatable."_

_From nearby a voice called: "Stop him! He could be a spy."_

"_Listen, I'd better go." And with that, Darien raced off…_

_Later in the palace:_

_Serena was making her way down the stairs when a voice said: "Princess, might I have this dance? It could be our last one." Seeing how the young man was dressed, Serena knew it was Darien, even though he wore a mask to hide his eyes._

"_I am so happy you have returned," Serena said, smiling warmly as she took hold of his hand._

_As the two danced, Darien explained the dreaded circumstances to Serena: "I could never leave before having one final dance together with you. I fear all of this is going to change dramatically, and soon. This Queen Beryl is more dangerous than I had heard. The entire universe is in terrible danger."_

"_Even the moon?"_

"_Especially the moon. Beryl hopes to conquer the entire universe, but in order to accomplish that she must first conquer the moon. Much as I hate to tell you this, you must prepare for the worst, Serena. Your mother, Queen Serenity, knows I am not a spy, thus she has granted me permission to stay and assist in defending the kingdom."_

_After finishing their dance, Serena took Darien out to the balcony, incidentally the same balcony she had stood on earlier, and gazed up at the stars and Earth together._

"_I cannot believe this is happening," Serena said sadly._

"_Queen Beryl is vicious and cruel. She will destroy anyone and everyone to quench her insane thirst for power. I promise, my love, I will fight with everything I have and do whatever I can. But…" He took her hand in his, "You must understand that I might not return. I just hope you realize how much you mean to me."_

"_As I hope you realize the same about me," Serena softly stated, gazing up into his eyes._

"_You're in my heart."_

"_As you will always be in mine as well."_

_The two embraced each other, kissing passionately. Both savored the moments together as best they possibly could…_

_One hour later…_

(Ninja Gaiden 2: cutscene 6 theme kicks up)

_A malevolent shadow appeared. Warriors wielding energy blades jumped out screaming murder. Darien's prediction had come true._

_Two talking cats with a yellow crescent moon on their foreheads, a white male and a black female, raced frantically through the palace._

"_We're under attack! Under attack!" the black female, Luna, shouted._

"_Get ready for battle!" Artemis, the white male called. "We need everyone we can get to fight!"_

_The shadow threw a powerful blast of energy at the kingdom. Columns crashed down and glass shattered._

"_Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

"_Mars Fire Ignite!"_

"_Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

_The shadow chuckled evilly as the combined attack from the four Inner Sailors did not affect it. It raised a claw-like hand and fired a green beam of negative energy. The Inners shrieked as the energy tore through them, killing them._

_In another part of the collapsing castle, Serena watched as a woman with long red hair, long claw-like fingers, and black tiara and gown appeared right above her. Serena gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, realizing who it was: The ruler of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl._

"_Well well well, little miss moon princess is here. All dressed up and no place to go… except OBLIVION!" Beryl thrust a hand out to claw Serena, but a rose cut through her hand forcing her to hold back._

"_Who are you?" Beryl snarled at the young prince who had thrown the rose._

"_My name is Prince Darien. I have sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom from evil like yourself."_

"_Prince Darien from Earth?!" Beryl gasped as he jumped between her and Serena. "I've heard of you boy, you have great promise! I can see why she'd hold onto you, but you waste your time with that brat! Why don't you come with me and taste the joys of winning Darien? You and I shall rule the Negaverse together!"_

"_Thanks but no thanks Beryl. I would never join forces with a serpent like you, so twisted ugly and full of bitterness."_

"_NO ONE EVER DARES SPEAK TO QUEEN BERYL IN THAT MANNER!" Beryl sneered angrily._

_The shadow seemed to take its mistress' words as a signal, firing a beam of dark energy that seemed to unleash a vortex of reverse gravity at the young royal couple. Darien got captured in the vortex and was being driven upward._

"_Run Serena! Run!"_

"_No Darien, I want to be with you!" Serena cried as she raced to get to him._

"_No, you can't!"_

_The girl ignored her lover's protests and jumped into the vortex after him, taking his hand tightly. The shadow took this chance to fire a deadly beam at them and finish them off._

_The Moon cats and Queen Serenity sped to the scene and saw the bodies hanging limp in the air._

"_Darien! Serena!" Serenity shouted, tears welling up into her wide open eyes. "She got them both!"_

"_No, not the pirncess, no…" Luna sobbed, hanging her head low._

"_Ha ha! Lovely! The pretty brat and her love are gone, but the serpent survives! They'll never mess with me or my power again!"_

"_No it can't be true! Serena!" Serenity wailed, dropping to her knees. Then, realizing she could not afford to cry, she conposed herself. "Don't worry my child; I won't let it end like this… I can't let them take your future…" Slowly, she inserted a silver gem into a slot in her wand, which had a yellow crescent moon on top. The gem glowed with a bright pink hue, signaling that it was ready._

"_Queen Serenity, if you use the Imperium Silver Crystal you won't have any strength left." Luna gasped, fearing for her mistress' safety._

"_I understand Luna, but this is the only way. Sometimes there must be sacrifice in order to achieve real peace." Queen Serenity felt the tears well into her eyes. No! She would not cry. She had to be strong, for her people, for Serena, and for herself._

"_Cosmic Moon Power!" An aura of bright swirling pink light, the kingdom was getting snowed on with glittering moon dust._

"_What is this?" Beryl asked, glowering._

_The shadow shrieked in agony as its body was consumed by power._

"_You can't do this to me!" Beryl yelled as the light began to consume her and her warriors. Just before she vanished she loudly called out: "You haven't seen the last of me Serenity!"_

_Just as suddenly as it had all started, the battle was over._

(Ninja Gaiden 1, "Requiem", kicks up)

"_Queen Serenity, you did it." Luna said._

"_They're gone," Artemis cheered, "you beat them!"_

"_I have trapped them all, yes. Had I destroyed them I would've destroyed Serena and my own court as well." Queen Serenity began to sob as she lay against a fallen pillar, her strength slowly slipping away. "Now, they're all inside the crystal, and I must send them to be reborn in the future on Earth."_

"_But you saved them. Why so sad?" Artemis asked._

"_Because none of them will remember this time or place. And worse, I'll never see my sweet darling Serena, or you two ever again." Raising the wand she continued, "But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I've got just enough power to send everything you will need to the future. Serena and her court will need your assistance should the Negaforce ever break free."_

"_Yes!" Luna and Artemis chorused, simply but with much emphasis._

"_All of you will be reborn with no memory whatsoever of this beautiful sovereignty. But should evil forces try to repeat what they have done here, you two will know what to do. Now, farewell, and good luck, all of you…" Slowly, Queen Serenity inserted the Imperium Crystal into the Crescent Moon Wand, lifted it, and opened her hand. It slowly soared upwards, and a final bright light fell over the kingdom. All innocent souls who had lost their lives were encased inside golden bubble-like spheres, floating towards the Earth._

"_Goodbye Serena, please be happy. On behalf of the Moon Kingdom, you will be free again. You are in my heart, always… Perhaps we'll meet again someday…" With that, the Lunar Queen could no longer hold out. She closed her eyes and faded away. Luna and Artemis were placed in time capsules and sent to the earth as well…_

(Heart of Madness kicks up again)

As the light faded, the Moon Kingdom seemed to return to the ruined state in which it was when all the Heroes first arrived there. Despite how strong and, "Emotionally Detached", they all were, now they all had tears welling up in their eyes. Some, like Billy and Jimmy, stood tall despite the tears falling. Others, like the Spider Riders-save Magma, were sobbing softly holding one another. Brock was crying at the idea that someone as beautiful as Queen Serenity could've died, but not his usual bouts whenever he had to leave Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny behind. These sobs and sniffles were pure and genuine. That being the case, (and Ash and Misty being so tearful still,) he didn't get an elbow to the chest, or his ear yanked.

"Someone as wise and beautiful as you should never have gone through that."

"That Beryl woman, she's about as lame and evil as the Shadow Master," Jimmy stated simply, but firmly.

"And I thought Mantid wanting to rule the Inner World was bad," Hunter said, rubbing Sparkle's back. The others would have said the same, changing the name of the Villain to that of their own enemy of course.

The little bundles, which the Heroes now came to realize were babies, were crying again; they had cried several times: First in fear when the battle started, then in sadness when Serena and Darien were killed, and finally-softer though-when Serenity lay dying against the fallen pillar.

"I'm so sorry that all happened Milady," Alexis said. Serena was holding Bonnie who was sobbing into her chest. Syrus sobbed into Jaden's chest, while Jaden rubbed his back &amp; repeated: "Come on Sy, it's cool man."

"And to think," Billy said, "that little crystal could rival the Dragon Claw Daggers." He and Jimmy held up said items.

"Or the Triforce." Link said, gazing at the triangle on the back of his hand.

"Or the combined power of the four Oracle Keys," Hunter added.

"Did Beryl ever come back as she said she would?" Bonnie had finally stopped crying enough to speak again.

"She did," Serenity nodded. "Fortunately, my daughter managed to defeat her in a final epic battle. I doubt Beryl will be causing trouble again."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that." A voice called. Sailor Pluto, who had watched from the distance, had finally decided to join the circle.

Seeing Pluto's figure, Link gasped.

"You're the girl from the Temple of Time!"

"Yes," she said. "My name is Sailor Pluto. I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time."

"Are you a Sailor Scout too?" Aryll asked. Pluto nodded.

"Beryl has absorbed the power of the Doom Phantom." Pluto explained, "By absorbing him, he coming from the future, and she being from the past, the Time Gates have been broken open. As long as they exist in the same time, and the Time Gates remain open, the entire universe is in unspeakable danger."

"I don't suppose these little tykes have anything to do with that?" Hunter asked, pointing to the bundles in the Heroes' arms. Pluto nodded.

"These little darlings are your children, and they were sent to your time from the future so they would be protected from the evil Queen Beryl plans on unleashing. That's why they appeared to you."

"And as you are all here," Queen Serenity added, "That can only mean that-"

"Beryl is calling all our enemies together to change the past and rule the universe?" Jimmy asked… actually looking scared.

"Why that low down dirty-"

"Cool it Brock," Clemont said, grabbing his shoulder.

"The Pichu that aided you against Team Rocket," Pluto told Ash, placing her hand on his shoulder, "is the daughter of your Pikachu as well."

"Pika?" Pikachu and Ash gazed at each other in a "Staring Contest" sort of manner, confused.

"You must hurry," Sailor Pluto said. "I will open a portal to take you each back home. Then you can pack whatever you need."

"And when you finish, I will meet you at Serena's home on Earth." Serenity gazed warmly at each Hero.

"We will not fail you, Milady," Ash said, speaking for them all as they all nodded, and some like Hunter softly punched their palms with their fists.

Serenity nodded, turned to Pluto, but was saved the trouble of speaking. Sailor Pluto opened a Time Vortex. As each Hero stepped through, they were sent back to their own worlds.

"Please be gentle with them." Pluto was referring to Serena's family on Earth.

"I suppose the time has come to tell them the truth. Luna can help me though."

After the Heroes vanished, the portal lingered a little longer. Serenity took this chance to step in and go to Serena's home in Japan.

The ultimate battle for the Universe had begun!

A/N: So maybe I didn't get to Serena, but I'm not complaining. Whew! Finally got to the end. Wow! This is the LONGEST chapter I've written yet.

Hart: Wow, I was right. This IS a long chapter.

Bonnie: And all those little babies in trouble.

Sailor Moon: Relax, Bonnie, Darien and I had to babysit a little guy after a Negacreep zapped his mommy. Maybe there can be a chapter where Darien and I teach the rest how.

W.L.N.: Remember: Read, Rate, Review, and leave lots of ideas for the babies' names/genders. As I said at the top, this is your LAST CHANCE!

Cheers.

White Lego Ninja


	6. Chapter 6

**Animated Legends Unite**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: All right, so I was on long hiatus again &amp; I must apologize deeply.**

**So I started another story in hopes of keeping you readers entertained while I work on my others. It's a Ninja Gaiden Fan-Fiction called 'Dragonette'**

**There's some children in Fan-Fictions that other Authors created, which of course I don't own. But I Love those characters so much. So No, I don't own them, and forgive me for using them without permission. On the up side: Less children's names I have to think up.**

**Recently developed an 'Obsession' with G-Force "Guardians of Space" cartoon, and might do a few fan-fictions about them, and perhaps include them here in this one.**

**Got ideas for a Lego Fan-Fiction from sets I have; Ninjago Kai's Fire Mech, &amp; Overborg Attack, Lego City sets I have; Racing Bike Transporter, Camper Van, &amp; Monster Truck, (Monster Truck Transporter too but I don't have that one yet,) and a few others I do not yet possess.**

**I might've said End Notes were important, but I'm not as Good at Morals. And I must apologize for my inaccuracy with any of the stuff as I haven't seen it in too long.**

**Acknowledgements to the following:**

**Richforce: Love "Adventures in Parenthood" &amp; "Baby Scouts" Please keep up the Great work.**

**PrincessSerenity1976: "Rekindled: A Classic Sailor Moon Twist" Love the story thus far. Sadly, I can't find the sequel "What If: A Sailor Moon R Twist"**

**Kender20: LOVED "The Great Duel Monster Caper" I wonder if you would please PLEASE do a Muppet Treasure Island story with Yu-Gi-Oh characters?**

**BlueStar29: "You Need My Help &amp; I Need Yours" Great story, inspired me to try doing some of my own, but could really use improvement.**

**BrightHeartWarrior: Loving "Samurai Life: The Beginning of it All" Trying to do a "3 Men &amp; a Baby" style Power Rangers Samurai story myself. Please check it out when: 1) I get it up &amp; 2) If you get Time.**

**BlackRoseDragonCK: LOVE "Black Hearted Thief or Brave Hearted Hero?", "The Nightmare before Yu-Gi-Oh", "The Mummy of Yu-Gi-Oh", &amp; "The Mummy of Yu-Gi-Oh Returns: The Millennium King" I LOVE your versions of these movies with Yu-Gi-Oh characters!**

**Bluedreamer: LOVE "Twisted Destinies" Though I have to say, Chapter 1 reminds me of the episode of Challenge of the Superfriends where the Kents find the baby in the rocket.**

**Bookworm0913: LOVE "Nemesis Secrets" Please finish it as soon as possible.**

**CookieCandy17: Cried when I read "A Different Kind of Hero"**

**CTCometfan: LOVE "The Elemental Knights' Destiny" Please continue with it. Would you mind me doing a similar story of my own in the style of my "Animated Legends Unite"?**

**Dark Magician Freak: LOVE "Those Eyes" Want to do my own version, with Yugi's Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl, and a story of Dark Paladin during "Clash in the Coliseum"**

**Darkwings of Faith: LOVE "Marriage Mayhem &amp; Baby Havoc"**

**Lastly, I must apologize for the mix up in Chapter numbers.**

**Whew! Rant finally over, on with the story.**

**(Heroes cheer loudly from background)**

Chapter 4: Family Expansion

Serena had changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed.

"Summer vacation at last," she sighed, smiling.

"Please do try to study harder next year," Luna gently scolded as she stretched.

"Good night Luna!" Serena said rather stiffly. Then she softened her voice and said "I'm going to dream of Darien."

The two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(Serena's Dream)

_She was standing in Queen Beryl's throne room, but there were all sorts of figures she didn't recognize gathered around an altar._

_The 2 black figures standing closest to it seemed deep in concentration._

_From the altar, a small voice began quietly crying. Something inside Serena told her to save the child._

_"Move and the brat gets it," said a man with long silver hair. The other figure with long silver locks at his side, wearing a red mask over his eyes, was stiring a cauldron._

_"You'll hurt her regardless if I move!" Serena shouted. The figures chanted louder and louder..._

(End of dream)

Serena woke up with tears in her eyes, her breathing shaky and uneven.

"Serena? What happened?" Luna was sitting tense on the bed.

Before she could answer, the doorbell rang downstairs.

"Who in the world is...?" Serena's father's voice cut off suddenly.

"Good evening," said a light voice, a voice Serena recognized, though she hadn't heard it in ages.

She pretty much raced down the stairs, but stopped when she saw the figure standing in the doorway.

No! It couldn't be her.

"Ah, Serena. my darling daughter," Queen Serenity said.

"Excuse me ma'am," Ken said, "but I don't know who-"

"Then allow us to come inside and we'll tell you everything." said a voice behind Seernity, one Serena also recognized.

Serena stepped nervously into the room as the adults got themselves situated.

"Setsuna? Mother?" Serena asked, staring at the two older women. They smiled at her, gesturing for her to take a seat between her parents. She did so.

"There is trouble afoot," Setsuna said. "The Gates of Time have been broken open, and Queen Beryl is building an army of followers from other worlds."

The Tsukinos were speechless as Setsuna gently placed a bundle in a pink blanket into Serena's arms. Luna stared at the bundle suspiciously.

_'I sense something about that bundle...'_ she thought.

"Serena?" Ilene asked, confused. Serena, however, was busy opening a letter in the blanket.

Serena read the letter aloud for all to hear:

_ "To whom it may concern from our Past,_

_ The forces of Evil have gathered together to destroy our world by rewriting the History of the Past. Please protect my little Karen from their foul clutches. You shall meet the other members of your team soon enough._

_ With Love to you, my younger self,_

_ Neo-Queen Serenity"_

"I shall explain everything," Queen Serenity said, gesturing Luna to come join her. The Lunar cat jupmed up to her mistress' side and sat up in her lap.

**Time lapse...**

After Serena turned into Sailor Moon, and Setsuna into Sailor Pluto, they helped Queen Serenity and Luna explain the Moon Kingdom's legend to the Tsukino Family. At the end, there was not a single dry eye in the room.

"I take back... everything I said... along the lines of... 'Donut head' and such..." Sammy choked out between bouts of sobbing.

"Oh Sammy..." Sailor Moon knelt down to his level and gently cradled him, shushing him.

"All those nights I soothed your crying, all those scraped knees and other wounds I bandaged... all those diapers I changed... And I was helping a... a..." Ilene blubbered. Queen Serenity shushed her, pressing a finger to her lips.

"And Darien... is..." Ken started, knowing the answer even before Sailor Moon nodded her head.

Serena finished: "Tuxedo Mask? Yes dad."

From Sailor Moon's arms, baby Karen's small voice let out a soft coo.

"Shh... It's all right," she soothed, rocking her gently. The Tsukinos were astounded again at Serena's actions.

"I don't know who you are anymore," Sammy said, eyes wide.

"You'll always be our little Serena," said Ilene, moving to sit at Serena's side. She gently caressed Karen's cheek, and kissed Serena on the forehead.

"Two mothers..." Serena whispered, feeling an odd combinfation of Proud and Protected inside. Meanwhile, Ilene and Queen Serenity seemed to both chorus: "My sweet daughter... and precious granddaughter..."

DING-DONG!

"Come in, I guess" Ken said. The Tsukinos turned around and gasped when they saw Darien, dressed in his Tuxedo Mask attire, step into the room.

"Tduxedo Mask," Sailor Moon softly said.

"Darien," Queen Serenity said, bowing to him, "you made it."

"Hello Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon," Darien said. Then, seeing the bundle in Sailor Moon's arms he asked: "Hey, Meatball Brain, who's this?"

"Meatball brain?" Queen Serenity asked.

Serena passed him the note, which he read silently to himself.

"Wow," he said.

"There's no time to waste," Sailor Pluto said. "We must join the rest of the team quickly."

After Sailor Moon had packed a bag, she hugged her family goodbye, (Sammy had restrained the urge to stick out his tongue at her,) and the three took the baby and made their way through a vortex conjured by Sailor Pluto.

**End Notes: Whew! At Long Last, now maybe I can finally get into some of the better chapters.**

**A special surprise for whoever can guess who the special people are I'm going to introduce within the next few chapters, assuming I can think one up. (And who can help me decide who should come first between: Team Rocket, or Dr. Crowler from Yu-Gi-Oh GX when the villains start trying to make moves)**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Animated Legends Unite**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: I am SO Sorry for the Ridiculously long wait with this one. But I've got 22 more stories up, (7 of which are complete,) for you to Read if you want.**

**Please go ahead and Read those, and Review the Incomplete ones.**

**So I find out I'm looking for Four Anime series on DVD: Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Spider Riders, &amp; Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Enough chatter! Time to pick up where we left off!**

**Chapter 6: The Villains; First Attack!**

Queen Beryl sat in her throne room as the Shadowy Figure she sent out returned. It brought along plenty of figures behind it.

"Kneel before me and identify yourselves!"

The figures knelt to the floor, and one began to speak.

"I am Dr Crowler of Duelist Academy," said a tall figure with blond hair in a long ponytail.

"Prepare for Trouble," said a woman with long red hair. She wore knee-high black boots, elbow-length gloves, and a short shirt with a large red R on the chest.

"And make it Double," added a man with blue hair. His uniform was like that of the woman beside him, but with, "Normal", length gloves and boots.

"To protect the world from devistation," the woman said.

"To unite all peoples within our Nation," the man added.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Beryl screeched.

"Team Rocket at your service oh evil one," they chorused.

Beryl turned to the shadowy figure she'd created earlier.

"You fool! I told you to fetch me the most Dangerous Villains, not the most clumsy! If I didn't need you to gather Human Energy, I'd break your form right now!"

"What mockery is this?" asked a black figure with red eyes. He was wearing shiny silver armor over his shoulders, and carrying a red shield with a gold head on his right arm.

"And who the blazes are you?" Beryl snarled.

"I, am the great Shadow Khan," said a raspy voice from the shield.

"Silence you pitiful piece of armor!" the black figure hissed, his red eyes glowing. "She was speaking to me." Turning to Queen Beryl he said: "I am the illustious Shadow Master."

**Short Time Later... (Please excuse the Time Lapse)**

"Hmm. Very well then," Queen Beryl mused. "Your mission is to go to Earth and eliminate the Sailor Scouts."

"These Sailors are a thorn in your side?" Crowler asked. "Then let me take care of them personally."

Beryl grinned.

"Then you shall be the first to go to Earth." Beryl said.

"Yes my queen," Crowler said, a little too enthused for his mission. He gasped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The shadowy figure was standing behind him.

"You shall accompany my shadow messenger, and he shall gather energy."

With that, Crowler and the shadow were gone.

"That fool couldn't breathe his way through the birth of an earthly human child," snarled the deep voice from the shadows. Beryl had almost lost her temper upon this figure's words earlier.

"Talpa!" Beryl snarled.

**Quick Flashback:**

_"You claim you are a queen, but I am much more of an emperor than you could ever be. I command more power in the NetherRealm with just my thumb, than you could in your... Negaverse, with your entire body!"_

_"And who are you, so-called 'Emperor'?" Beryl growled._

_"They call me, Talpa," answered the voice. "My Dynasty will serve you, only if we get rewarded for our trouble."_

**Flashback End**

"Anubis!" Talpa practically roared.

"Yes my Lord," answered a figure in black armor with a red faceplate.

"Follow that fool, Crowler, and inform me of the ones he must face. If the Ronin Warriors are anywhere in the area, finish them off!"

"Yes sire," Anubis said, bowing. Then he turned on his heel, and disappeared.

**With the Heroes:**

They were standing in the same area as the Moon Kingdom Ruins. But in their place was a crystaline paradise.

"Sailor Pluto?" Sailor Moon asked, cuddling little Karen close. "Where are we?"

"Where? You mean 'When" are we?" Jaden said.

"This my friends, is the Crystal Moon Kingdom," Pluto said. "A thousand years after Crystal Tokyo."

"But why did you bring us all the way here?" asked Syrus. "Isn't Crystal Tokyo in danger?"

"Yes, and no," Pluto said, smiling. She gently ruffled the boy's hair. "This is a new future that may come to pass. But it all depends how close you all become in the present, and if the Villains can be stopped."

They were walking through the halls of the palace, and Sailor Pluto showed them each their quarters.

Just as she was finishing showing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask their room, an alarm began blaring throughout the palace. Karen cried, the noise scaring her and disturbing her peaceful sleep.

"An attack already? It's too soon." Sailor Moon said, gently rocking Karen in attempt to soothe her.

The group made their way to a secret chamber, filled with computers, screens, and plenty of high-backed chairs. Alexis sat in a chair and typed on a console.

"Says there's an attack going on in the Juuban area, in our Present!"

Sailor Pluto held up her Time Staff, and formed a portal.

"Go back to your time, and stop the Villain," she said.

**Juuban Tokyo, Present:**

Sailor Moon, Jaden, Alexis, and Ash made their way to the park. There they saw a shadowy figure grabbing people and draining their energy.

"Hold it you!" Sailor Moon called out. "Just because you look scary you think you can zap people? This cannot be permitted."

Jaden summoned Elemental Hero Avian, while Alexis summoned Blade Skater.

"Let's get this guy!" Sailor Moon said. Together the Duel Monsters attacked the shadow, hitting it in the stomach.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon called out. The shadow was engulfed in yellow light, then turned into a pile of pink powder.

**Jaden:** "Game on!"

**Sailor Moon:** "Moon Dusted!"

From the shadows, Anubis watched them.

"These brats are strong," he mused, hissing to himself. "Should the Ronin Warriors appear, they could prove to be a great threat." With that, he vanished. At the same time, the Heroes took a portal back to the Future, provided by Pluto.

**End Notes: Short, I'm sorry. Hope you readers enjoyed it anyhow.**

**Please take my heed and Review giving me lots of ideas what to have happen next.**

**As for Queen Beryl, what's the deal with her condition? What happened to her after she absorbed the Doom Phantom?**

**Dakari-King Mykan: I thought I'd reverse it, so Queen Beryl killed and absorbed the other Villain.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


End file.
